Desamor
by Malliane
Summary: El inagotable deseo de sentir algo


****

Nombre: Desamor

****

Fandom: Harry Potter

****

Disclaimer: Ni soy Rowling ni soy Eva Amaral. Bendigo mi ADN.

****

Autor/a: Malliane

****

Mail: , 

****

Personajes, parejas: Severus Snape / Narcissa Malfoy

****

Notas: ¡¡Mil gracias a Tsch por hacer de Beta!! A ella le debo más que nada el final. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo no haciéndolo.

Oh, cómo quieres que me aclare

Si aún soy demasiado joven

Para entender lo que siento

Pero no para jurarle al mismísimo ángel negro

Que si rompe la distancia que ahora mismo nos separa

Volveré para adorarle, le daría hasta mi alma

Si trajera tu presencia a esta noche que no acaba

Miro por enésima vez la almohada. Tan blanca, tan suave. Tan distinta a ti. La contemplo nuevamente. Aún no puedo creer que tus cabellos no estén ahí. Bueno, tal vez sí lo crea.

Sin ningún sentimiento en especial me acerco al espejo, totalmente desnuda, tal como me aprecias. Como vine del _Adán_, y como volveremos a él. Es hasta cierto punto verdad.

Nunca creí en vestirme luego de muerta; tú tampoco. Especialmente cuando sabíamos fehacientemente que terminaríamos desnudos y violados luego de un bien puesto Avada de Lucius.

Pero eso nunca me importó demasiado. Lo importante eran las noches

¿Y qué si había una redada, o tenías que irte? ¿Y qué si yo tenía que fingir ser la mujer ejemplar del marido ejemplar?

Pero eso ya es historia. Naturalmente, dejé de verte cada noche, intentando encontrarle un consuelo a este cuerpo esculpido en hierro y seda. Y cada vez eran menos las tardes en las que creías discutir tal o cual tema con Lucius.

Naturalmente, comencé a ver la almohada donde tu pelo no demasiado lindo, no demasiado sedoso, sin ningún sentimiento en especial.

Y de repente ese mirar se convirtió en lo que escritores baratos de tiendas sucias llamarían dependencia. Cada noche, al acostarme, mis ojos se posaban allí.

¡Ay, querido, mi vida es aburrida sin ti!. Aunque si lo pensamos mejor, mi vida seguiría siendo aburrida, estuvieras o no. A pesar de todo, siendo quien soy, estando en el lugar en el que estoy y poseyendo lo que ninguna mujer soñaría jamás en tener, siempre existió ese toque de frío vacío en el interior. Tan bello y triste.

Pero tú añadías ese ínfimo hilo de misterio e incertidumbre a cada noche.

Contemplo mi imagen en el espejo. Sinceramente, no te culpo por haberme visitado. Soy hermosa, tanto como tú no lo eres. Yo lo sé. Y tú, querido Severus, te has encargado de grabártelo a viva carne, día a día.

Pero ya no hay Señor Oscuro que te traiga en una madrugada de insomnio a mi lecho demasiado blanco, demasiado limpio. No hay Señor Oscuro que te haga brutal, que te haga tremendamente perfecto. Tal como me gustas.

Te necesito como a la luz del sol

En este invierno frío

Pa' darme tu calor

Sólo si te viera una última vez, antes de partir a ninguna parte, podría decirte cuánto me gustaría amarte. Cuánto te necesito. Te haría rogar ver por última vez mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo, contrastando enormemente con las sábanas blancas. Te obligaría a decir _te adoro_ mientras olvido por unos segundos que mi corazón es hierro, y el tuyo es carbón apagado.

Ya no veo en mí a esa mujer hermosa, de piel canela, a quien admirabas. Ya no veo en mí una sonrisa, un beso o una lágrima. Sólo está la imagen de una anciana pálida y marchita, en el cuerpo de una mujer más envejecida y marchita aún.

¿Querrás, alguna vez, mirar mis ojos y ver en qué podrida larva me he convertido? Así como todos ahora. Como Lucius... porque su magia ya está vieja. Como Bellatrix, como Lestrange... que se mueren poco a poco en la prisión de sus mentes. Como todos. A mí tambien me alcanzó, y dirás ya no soy mejor que tú.

Pero tampoco soy peor, si me entiendes. Ahora puedo abrazarte sin remordimientos.

__

Cómo quieres que te olvide

Si tu nombre está en el aire

Y sopla entre mis recuerdos

Si ya sé que no eres libre,

Si ya sé que yo no debo

Retenerte en mi memoria

Así es como yo contemplo

Mi tormenta de tormento,

Así es como yo te quiero

Con todo el desgano posible en una dama de sociedad, me visto para desayunar. Es el aplomo que de pequeña aprendí, y que tan bien he manejado a lo largo de estos años.

Al bajar me encuentro con el criado que me recuerda irremediablemente a ti. Aunque tienen tantas cosas en común, hay algo en él que me causa repulsión; tal vez sea la mirada, parecida a la tuya.

El muchacho desvía sus ojos hacia la espléndida pintura de Lucius. Los Malfoy somos demasiado narcisistas, mi amor, por eso nunca encajaste entre nosotros. Por eso te adoro.

Llego al comedor, donde mi ejemplar esposo me recibe como siempre. ¿Para qué mirarme? Si Narcissa es una sombra de mujer, si sus brazos están delgados a más no poder, y las cuencas de sus ojos están hundidas, y ya no se ven reflejados sus ojos de plata fina en los de ella.

Lucius, iluso, demasiado perdido en sí mismo como para ver que yo no soy ninguna típica mujer. Soy una Black, tan hermosa, tan inteligente y aguda como él mismo lo es. Oh, Lucius, mis cenizas sobre las tuyas. Esta tonta mujer vive tu dinero, e intenta amar tus tesoros.

Tomo té sin azúcar, en total silencio. Como siempre. Dudo que ni inmersa en la más gloriosa y profunda felicidad pueda hablarte con amor, o que pueda rendirme por completo a tu cuerpo.

¿Conocemos la palabra amor, Severus?

Cuarenta y un años de amargura no podrán borrarse fácilmente. Menos aún con una sonrisa concebida en la crueldad de la vida. Sinceramente, no creo que cuarenta y un años más logren borrar el sello que envenena nuestras almas. Lo que nos identifica, y de lo que estamos gloriosamente satisfechos.

Siento cómo unas botas pesadas, seguras, rompen con claridad el abrumante, casi insoportable silencio diario.

Te veo entrar, como casi todos los días desde hace una semana. Continúo mirando mi té. Siento tu mirada y la de Lucius sobre mí por un momento. Un leve temblor acompaña a mi vista nublada.

Les devuelvo la mirada fríamente, como un puñal de hierro. Me levanto en silencio, acariciando entre las sedas mis manos heladas, intentando ocultar el sudor frío que me invade.

Es que ya no me gusta sentir, mi amor.

Te necesito como a la luz del sol

En este invierno frío

Pa' darme tu calor

Al llegar a mi habitación sólo veo a la criada. Me extiende un espejo, sonriendo. Su pelo negro y piel morena me recuerda a Andromeda. Creo haberlo comentado frente a ti una vez, ¿recuerdas? Es tan bonita como lo era ella.

Cuando la muchacha se va, vuelvo a mi miserable rutina.

Me miro al espejo, aburrida. Y luego, siento cómo unas botas pesadas, seguras, rompen con claridad el abrumante, casi insoportable silencio diario.

Parecen las tuyas.

Con un murmullo de bisagras oxidadas, abres la puerta de mi cuarto. Esta será la última vez que nos veamos antes de que empiece la segunda guerra. Quién sabe. Probablemente ninguno de los dos sobreviva.

¿Estás de acuerdo?

Te paras a mi lado. Es extraño, pero observándote entre la neblina de mis ojos parece que tu cabello es ahora platino luminoso, tu piel es blanca y tus ojos son de plata. O quizás sólo sea el reflejo del sol en tus pupilas.

Es extraño, te ves diferente.

Pienso que será la última oportunidad para decírtelo. Así que...

__

Te amo.

Sonrío helada contra tus labios, y escucho la respuesta.

__

Avada Kedavra.

__

Te necesito como a la luz del sol

Tus ojos el abismo

Donde muere mi razón


End file.
